West Siauliai Woods
West Siauliai Woods is a place where the Savior who choose Klaipeda as their starting cityOriginally, the developer add two city starting point (Klaipeda and Orsha), but remove Orsha in the recent patch. start their journey. It is located far southwest from the Kingdom capital. Monsters appears around the city entrance so the soldiers were sent there to investigate and guard the woods. Under Construction | Need Grammar Check Sample Page For Map Area Story ----The Savior had a dream of some catastrophe and an unknown goddess who told them to keep the 'Light of Salvation' away from demons and go to Klaipeda. They woke up in a lodge and arrive When they want to ask their way to the sentinel, their way to Klaipeda is blocked by them. The commander, Knight Titas, asks them if the goddess appears in their dream. He told them to go to see Knight Commander Uska in Klaipeda but before that asks them to help him telling the troops to assemble before leaving. * When they talk to the first Scout, Kepa monsters attack without warning. The scout then asks them to help him find his belongings that were stolen by Leaf Bugs first in order to assemble quickly. It seems the Leaf Bugs always stole the soldier belongings before. * When informing the Search Scout, a Large Kepa suddenly attack. After that, he asks the Savior to inform their Battle Commander too. The Search Scout feels a monster nearby but can't found it*. The Savior volunteer themselves to look it for him, found Large Kepa and defeat it. * The Battle Commander refuses to assemble because there are still so many missions to handle. The Savior told him that they will help out with his missions. They defeat Hanamings and gather its petals for him. * The Battle Commander think his soldiers are too relaxed recently and waiting their return from checking area. The Savior go to their place and defeat the Golemn that suddenly awake and attacks the soldier. It appears that the root of chaos in western woods was from the golemn they defeated. According to the sentinels and residents, a lot of people start dreaming about the goddess since their disappearance, including the Klaipeda's Bishop himself. They named it 'dream of revelation' and people who dream it as 'Revelator'. syalalalaganbariya~ Characters ---- Sculptor Tesla - Knight Titas - Klaipeda Officer, Sentinels, Guards, & Scouts - Klaipeda Resident - Vysiege Thurmore (Hoplite Sub-Master) - Laimonas - Readable Objects ---- Soldier Recruitment Notice #1 We are looking for brave Soldier Recruitment Notice #2 Soldier Recruitment Notice #3 Bulletin Board #1 Bulletin Board #2 Bulletin Board #3 Bulletin Board #4 Warning #1 Leaf Bug Warning #2 Warning #3 Gallery ---- Map_f_siauliai_west2.png |Crossroad Camp Map_f_siauliai_west3.png |Small Robin Bridge Map_f_siauliai_west4.png |Uoros Farm Map_f_siauliai_west5.png |Delon Shelter Map_f_siauliai_west6.png |Flude Island Map_f_siauliai_west7.png |Shadow Forest Road Trivia ---- * Originally Tree if Savior only one Starting Point (Klaipeda), but then the developer add Orsha, and then remove it again. * Collection Treasure Box can be found here. * Item needed for Rune Caster Class unlock quest can be found here. Reference ---- * In-game texts * In-game quests Category:World